Arts to detect that the measuring signal reached a reference frequency are known conventionally. In these arts, at first a reference signal is generated, and then the phase of the reference signal and the phase of the measuring signal are compared. In this kind of the art, Recursive Discrete Fourier Transform may be used (patent document 1), or AFC (Automatic Frequency Control) loop may be used (patent document 2).